


В интернете кто-то неправ

by Koldthav



Series: Все будет вновь [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav
Summary: Персонажи "Отблесков Этерны" в мире геймдейва
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer & Rotger Valdes, Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Series: Все будет вновь [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623049
Kudos: 16





	В интернете кто-то неправ

\- Ну напиши ты уже ему, Ротгер!- не выдержал Райштайнер, заглядывая через плечо Вальдеса в экран с открытым форумом.  
\- Ни за что! Я оскорблен. Моя тонкая душевная организация непоправимо пострадала, я должен сначала нагуглить, где он неправ!  
\- Понятно. Тогда закрой форум и, будь добр, нарисуй развертку орудийных башен. Без нее у Селины работа стоит.  
У 3дшников оружие моделила хрупкая блондинка Селина, а вычурные доспехи, эльфийские тряпки и сложные прически - усатый Жермон, но желающих пошутить по этому поводу как-то не находилось. Вальдес демонстративно свернул форум и открыл фотошоп. Эпине и троица концептеров архитектуры захихикала. Эпопея с постом некоего Noordkrone, позволившего себе высказать замечания к Вальдесовскому концепту судна периода правления Алисы продолжалась с девяти утра.

На следующий день арт-директор студии «Талиг» Рокэ Алва сидел у геймдизайнеров и пытался привести полет фантазии Мэллит (нарративщицы без тормозов) в соответствие с ресурсами компании, когда в логово геймдизайнеров ввалился Вальдес.  
\- Считай, что я отпросился и ухожу с работы. Прямо сейчас.  
\- И навсегда?- хмыкнул Алва, вычерчивая в блокноте схему геймплея.  
\- Только до утра. У меня свидание!  
\- С той самой "Ноордкроне" с форума?- пошутила Мэллит, но Вальдес с таким энтузиазмом закивал головой, что всем стало не смешно.  
\- То есть, вы вчера познакомились, а сегодня ты с обеда уже бежишь на свидание?- уточнил Рокэ.  
\- Ага! Я вообще с утра хотел, но билеты на поезд только так смогли взять!  
С этими словами Вальдес убежал и через две секунды хлопнула входная дверь.  
\- Вау.  
\- Только "Ноордкоре" это не она,- поправил начальник QAщиков, теребя серьгу-тентакль в ухе. - Была бы "она" Вальдес бы ни-ку-да не пошел....  
На следующий день Вальдес предсказуемо заболел, а когда пришел, ввалился в арт-директорский кабинет с улыбкой от уха до уха.  
\- Нам не нужен консультант по историческим вопросам? Оружие там, корабли, шмотки?..  
\- С тех пор как Райнштайнер признался что он реконструктор - нет. А что?  
\- Пытаюсь уговорить кое-кого переехать. Фразу " Рохелито, ты охуел" можешь пропустить.  
Алва откинулся на спинку стула с лицом "вот уволить его, или пусть еще поживет...?" и наконец ответил:  
\- Я у Кардинала спрошу, может им нужен.  
Кардинал, или, точнее, Квентин Дорак, проджект-менеджер в ООО "Оллар", откуда в "Талиг" сбежала после последнего кризиса половина сотрудников, формально всех их люто ненавидел и считал предателями. Неформально они с Рокэ каждую пятницу пили под шахматные турниры.  
\- А им-то зачем? У них же вполне современные политические стратегии?  
\- Делают игрушку про гальтарский и послегальтарский период. Только я тебе этого не говорил. Все, ты рад? Иди, и доконцепти наконец свой летающий авианосец, я хочу его до вечера увидеть!


End file.
